


Out of the Game

by LiveLoveLikeMe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, porn with little plot, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/pseuds/LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: The Queen and Zelena have been spending a lot of time together.  Regina, annoyed, goes to investigate.  What she finds is far from what she expected, though certainly not disappointing.  Regina/The Queen/Zelena.  Porn.  Incest.  Selfcest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [october_lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY @October_Lady! This is for you, my beautiful precious sunshine of trash. I hope you enjoy your present.
> 
> For everyone else: PORN. INCEST. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING TO TURN AROUND. You would think by now you would all be used to this from me, but I apparently still need to say it.

Regina Mills knew she’d had quite enough of the town’s newest duo of wicked and evil.  She could tolerate the threats and the taunting, even stomach down being forced to kill someone, but now they had officially gone too far.  Impersonating Archie to break Emma’s trust was not okay, on any level, and she was determined to let them know just that.

_Nobody_ messed with _her_ Emma Swan.

It had been hard enough to stomach listening to their family and that flea-infested pirate encourage Emma to reveal what she was clearly uncomfortable discussing—as much as it had hurt Regina to find she had hidden it, the choice still should have remained hers.

So now she stood, late at night so Henry wouldn’t realize her plan and worry, on the front porch of her sister’s old farmhouse, contemplating if she should knock or simply enter in a show of force.

Perhaps she should poof in and try to catch them off guard. 

Regina’s thoughts were paused by the sound of someone, a woman it seemed, crying out from somewhere inside the house.  Her blood boiled, she should have known her sister and the Queen would be unable to go even one mere evening without causing trouble.  She could only imagine what they were doing to the poor woman inside.

Deciding a more drastic entrance was now entirely necessary, considering the urgency of the situation, Regina poofed herself into the kitchen.  She noticed it was dark inside, sans a lamp on a table beside the crib containing a peacefully sleeping baby Robyn.  Regina scoffed quietly, at least someone was restful tonight.

Another outcry brought her attention back to more pressing matters, so she tore her gaze away from the sleeping infant and crept down the hall.  She had only been in Zelena’s home a few times before, but she thought the sound was coming from the bedroom.  Considering how the Queen used to operate—and if what Rumple had said carried any truth, still did operate—Regina’s heart thumped louder and she sped up her steps as quickly as she could without making too much noise.  If a woman was in danger, she didn’t want to give them time to cover it up.

Stopping outside the last door on her left, Regina listened, this time hearing a familiar voice yelp out, “Fuck, Regina!  Please!” in a way that made her insides curl.  If Zelena was bothered by whatever horror the Queen was inflicting, she could only imagine what she was about to walk into.  Perhaps she should have asked Emma to accompany her, or alerted the other woman of her whereabouts at least, but it was too late to back out now.

Regina ignited a fireball with one hand and twisted open the door with the other, barging her way in without a second thought.

She took in the scene before her, ready to face herself in battle, and promptly… froze.

The fireball sizzled out with a pop.

The source of the panicked sounds was suddenly very apparent, and very much not what she had expected to find.  There was no poor helpless victim bound to a chair being tortured by the two sadistic witches, no one bleeding on the floor, no one slowly being transformed into stone anywhere she could see.  In fact, Regina thought, all of those would have been preferable options in lieu of her current situation.

Zelena was sprawled across her quilt, completely exposed, and the Queen was, quite frankly, on her throne.

“What the hell are you two doing!?” she cried, eyes flittering everywhere she wished she didn’t want to look. 

The Queen gleamed with a Cheshire grin and crawled off her older sister, sauntering mischievously closer.

Regina knew she should leave, immediately, and forget she ever saw this happening.  Maybe go pay Emma a visit to help further that process along.  But she stayed.

“Hello, Sis,” Zelena said nonchalantly while she wiped at her chin with the back of her hand and sat up.  “Nice of you to knock.”  Her tone was of pure annoyance but her expression said another thing entirely, and it made Regina feel uneasy and a mix of something else she definitely didn’t wish to think about.

Her eyes fell lower, to Zelena’s exposed milky white breasts.  There was a smear that was probably lipstick around one of the nipples and suddenly Regina’s hands were shaking.

“I heard… screaming.”  She felt a bit woozy, desperately scanning the room one last time for another person after all, desperate for this to be an elaborate rouse to fuck with her.

“And you wanted to join?  You always have been late,” the Queen purred, now coming to step in front of her.  Regina’s hand went to her stomach and clenched.

She glared, matching herself eye for eye.  “I thought you two were in here torturing someone.  Isn’t that how you usually prefer to spend your evenings?” she bit out.

The Queen let out a whimsical laugh, seemingly more delighted by the moment.  “I think you remember better than that exactly how we like to spend our evenings, Regina,” she teased, eyes positively glittering.  “We’ve certainly spent enough of them together, though,” her eyes raked up and down Regina’s body appreciatively, “never quite like this.”

“If our sister’s on the menu, I’d say things have certainly changed.”  Regina gulped, trying to hold the Queen’s gaze.  It was difficult, though, when she could see Zelena giggling in the corner of her eye and feel the Queen moving closer with every breath.  “I see without me, your taste goes right out the window.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that if I were you, Sis.”  Regina jumped at Zelena’s hand on her shoulder, the older woman having taken the opportunity to approach.  She could smell herself on Zelena’s skin.  Regina swallowed thickly, ignoring the warmth pooling between her thighs.

She looked from Zelena back to the Queen, who was staring at her sister hungrily.  “Yes, Regina, our sister has proven herself most useful.  It’s a pity you never take the time to show her.”  The Queen reached up a hand and gently wiped away a bit of remaining moisture at the edge of Zelena’s lips with her thumb.

“It’s… wrong,” Regina bit out, clenching her fist around her stomach harder.

The Queen looked delighted, as though she had been waiting for the opportunity to respond to this very thing.  “You’re forgetting, Regina—I’m you.  I already know exactly how much you want this, how much you’ve thought about wrapping your fingers in those curls, and let me tell you, it’s even better than we imagined.”

“I’m not you; I’m not evil.”  Regina closed her eyes, wishing they would disappear before she said something she would regret.

“Evil?  Who said anything about evil?”  The queen quirked a brow.  “Hasn’t it occurred to you, dear, that some things don’t have to be good or evil?  That some things can just be delicious all on their own without meaning anything deeper?”

Regina gasped.  The Queen moved closer to Zelena and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, causing the ginger to emit a moan and squeeze Regina’s shoulder tighter in her clutch.

“And you’re… all right with this?” she asked Zelena hesitantly, a hint of curiosity breaking through Regina’s tone.

“Oh, Regina, I think you’ve known for quite a while now that I’d be more than all right with this.  It’s a pity it took your better half to finally make the move, though.”

The Queen continued kissing Zelena’s neck, only pausing to run her tongue alone her jaw.  Regina’s mouth went dry and she shifted uncomfortably, squeezing her thighs together tightly.

“What makes you assume she’s better?”

Regina stepped back from them both, eyeing her other self carefully.  It was true that the Queen’s body was breathtaking.  She still felt quite a lot of pride for that particular achievement.  She, like Zelena, remained in nothing  but what was left of her makeup.  She didn’t dare ask how long they had been at this, but she guessed quite a while.  And was it their first time, or had they been doing this every night since the Queen arrived?  Did Zelena like her better?  Was that why she chose her side in all this, because the Queen was good in bed?

She halted herself.  Regina Mills was definitely not jealous.  _Especially_ not jealous of her sister and her other half.  It’s not like she could even be jealous of the Queen, technically, because they were one and the same. 

Right?

She groaned as Zelena let out another soft whimper.

“Of course I’m better, Regina.  You’ve lost your edge, and well, it’s not very fun without that.”

She knew what was happening, knew that the Queen was goading her into joining them.  She knew she should be immune to it, considering she was well-versed in her own methods. 

Regina closed the space between herself and Zelena, latching their lips together as she’d yearned to do for months.  There was something so incredibly delectable about the taste of wickedness, and with Zelena always so eager for her attention, the response to the kiss made her own knees go weak.

Regina continued kissing her, letting the initial fire cool into embers, moving slowly and tenderly.  The Queen might have all her edge, but she had something else, something she knew to be far more valuable to her sister.

Slowly, she pulled away, hands coming up to cup Zelena’s face close to her own.  She could feel the older woman’s breath heavy against her own lips even as they separated.  “Care to amend that statement?” Regina asked, barely louder than a whisper.

The Queen laughed coldly beside her, overjoyed.  Zelena said nothing, only continued to stare at her and tried to move in again.  Regina allowed her another kiss, this one chaster than the last, before she took a full step back.

Her sister was trying to play it off, but she could tell her head was spinning with joy at having them both vying for her attention.  She exchanged a brief look with the Queen, smirking back.

“I’ll give you one thing, dear.  We do have impeccable taste,” Regina purred, assessing Zelena’s body from up close.  There was a light dusting of freckles across her bare breasts, and she yearned to trace a line between them all with the tip of her tongue, to map out the exact feeling of her supple flesh.

“That we do,” the Queen replied.  “Of course…” she trailed off, reaching out and grabbing onto Regina’s wrist.  She allowed the capture, curious where it was heading.  The Queen tugged her arm toward her own body, placing Regina’s hand against her own bare breast.  “Strange how we’ve touched them so many times, yet now, it’s twice the fun.”

Regina gave the breast a twisting squeeze in the exact way she knew she liked it best.  

“Now now, more of that later.  First, I think we owe our big sister some well deserved attention, don’t you agree?” The Queen lifted a perfectly manicured brow, and both Reginas turned their attention back to the ginger who was quickly looking more and more on the verge of ravishing herself.

“Allow me,” Regina husked, pointing one finger into Zelena’s chest and directing her back to the bed.  Her sister began to position herself as she had been before, tugging Regina on top of her.

“Not so fast,” Regina said with a halting chuckle.  “You forget, I’m not the Queen anymore.”

Zelena paused, smirking to herself as she rolled to the side, allowing Regina to lay down on the bed before she climbed on top. 

“I have just one rule first,” Zelena said.

“And what would that be?”

She waved a hand, and Regina’s perfectly tailored suit disappeared, leaving her in nothing but her sheer lace panties and matching bra.

Eagerly, Regina reached up and tugged her sister down against her, crashing their lips together more hungrily this time.  She felt the Queen slide onto the bed beside her, but paid her little mind.  She would show Zelena exactly who the better half could be.

Zelena moaned above her, spreading her legs to better position herself until she was straddling Regina’s thigh.  Wet heat smeared across her skin from between Zelena’s legs, making her own boil harder within her.  Zelena was so close already, maybe had been since she arrived, and Regina knew she wasn’t much further behind.

She ran her hands across Zelena’s abdomen, counting on the other woman to hold herself up while she steered from below.  With every inch her fingers sprawled lower, Zelena’s breath became a little heavier, a little faster above her. 

A hand grasped Regina’s breast, and she gasped in shock.  It wasn’t Zelena, but rather the Queen, teasingly rolling her already erect nibble between her fingertips, driving her so crazy she could barely concentrate on the woman above her.

Regina would not be so easily distracted from her mission.  She bit down on her bottom lip, resolved, and scraped her nails lightly down Zelena’s hips.  The Queen would have been forceful, would have taken pleasure in drawing blood from her actions, but Regina would not.  She would make Zelena come harder than she ever had in her life, knowing what the older girl craved more than anything was simple and pure affection.

She kissed along Zelena’s jaw, leaving behind a lighter shade of lipstick than what resided on the other side, and lightly tugged at the skin of her neck with her teeth just as her hand reached the space between Zelena’s legs that had been so eagerly rubbing against her thigh.

A sharp, sudden pain tore through her body.  She bit down harder than intended, emitting a strangled yelp from Zelena.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, glaring at the Queen who had not-so-subtly tugged her breast to the side and left a bite mark for good measure.  The Queen simply shrugged, pleased with herself and continuing her earlier motions.

Regina was annoyed by the attempts to distract her, but certainly less with the actions.  She could feel herself becoming increasingly closer with every perfectly skilled movement from the Queen, knowing she knew her weaknesses better than any other could.  Regina needed to hold herself off, though; she needed Zelena to completely lose herself first.

From the moisture that met Regina’s fingers as she finally connected with her sister’s cunt, it wouldn’t take much longer.  She stroked her, petting her gently.  Zelena’s arms quivered above her, straining to remain up. 

“Zelena?”

Regina slid two fingers into her, quickly finding rhythm with Zelena’s rocking motions, striking her clit repeatedly with the edge of her thumb.  Regina’s own hand was shaking now, the Queen having moved her attention to her neck, easily finding the most sensitive spot.

Regina needed to pull out her secret weapon, the one thing she knew would toss the Queen out of the race in a heartbeat.  With her free hand, she cupped Zelena’s face above her so their eyes could meet.  Her sister’s were glossing over, clearly so on the brink of erupting that she was barely processing what was being said.

“I love you,” she whispered, twisting her fingers just right in the same moment to completely send Zelena into oblivion and over the edge.  The older woman shook above her and collapsed, their sweaty bodies mingling as Regina joined her with her own orgasm, thrown in her own immense pleasure from the combined effect of the Queen and watching Zelena’s pleasure overtake her.

The panted against one another, breathless, neither noticing as the Queen stood from the bed and began to circle around them.

“You two softies recover.  I’m going to see if you have anything of use in your kitchen for round two.  I’m suddenly feeling famished,” the Queen called over her shoulder.

“There’s strawberries in the refrigerator,” Zelena mumbled against Regina’s neck, unable to muster the strength to look up.

“Did I win?” Regina whispered, once the Queen had exited to the hall.

A light snore against her neck was the only response, and Regina had to restrain herself from snorting with laughter.

Yes, she had definitely bested herself.


End file.
